Factions
Here is a list of the different factions/groups that appear within the Dungeons & Dragons universe. 1. Paradigm Shifters The Paradigm Shifters, formerly the All Pro Adventurers or APA, are a group of heroes and heroines that travel Eberron. Currently having one base of operations within the town of Winterhaven, these adventurers are always ready to help those in need. Its current members are Cire, Eliza, Priscilla, Quinn, Nicoletta, Valerian, Megara, and Moon. 2. Dragonmarked Houses The Dragonmarked have been around for thousands of years. Those that were marked have formed Houses in which similarly marked kin gather and seek refuge. There are many different houses that operate out of the greater Khorvaire area. ''House Cannith House Cannith bears the Mark of Making. Its members consist of gifted inventors and craftsman. Among the many creations that are produced by House Cannith, the Warforged and Lightning Rail are some of the most notable. Their coat of arms is a Bull's Head. House Deneith House Deneith bears the Mark of Sentinel. This house specializes in providing protection to those with the proper incentive. The Sentinel Marshals of Khorvaire also operate out of this house to hunt Eberron's most wanted criminals. Their coat of arms is the Chimera. House Ghallanda House Ghallanda bears the Mark of Hospitality. Its members provide food, shelter, and as its mark's name suggests, hospitality. Taverns and buildings of the like with House Ghallanda's signature are known to be of high quality. Their coat of arms is a Blink Dog. House Jorasco House Jorasco bears the Mark of Healing. This house is known for its healers and can provide healing potions and spells. This house makes its business by opening and running hospitals around Eberron. Their coat of arms is the Griffon. House Kundarak House Kundarak bears the Mark of Warding. Its members are experts in constructing vaults and strongholds. If one were to look for a secure bank to hold finances and other treasured items, House Kundarak would be the place to go. Their coat of arms is the Imp. House Lyrandar House Lyrandar bears the Mark of Storm. They are especially adapt in being able to alter the weather and elements. With their abilities, they are able to power airships and sail the high seas with great speed. Their coat of arms is the Kraken. House Medani House Medani bears the Mark of Detection. Their members act as sentries, advisors, and magical researchers among many other occupations. Just as the name suggests, the bearers of this mark are especially capable of finding the tiniest details and apprehending spies. Their coat of arms is the Basilisk. House Orien House Orien bears the Mark of Passage and they specialize in travel, whether that be through simple caravans or even all the way to the Lightning Rail. Their coat of arms is the Unicorn. House Phiarlan House Phiarlan bears the Mark of Shadow. Those that are a part of this house are gifted with illusion and deception. They are most well known for running theaters and other entertainment halls, most notably the traveling Carnival of Shadows. Their coat of arms is the Hydra. House Sivis House Sivis bears the Mark of Scribing. The members of this house are masters of communication. They provide many services such as translation and even long distance communication through the use of speaking stones. Their coat of arms is the Cockatrice. House Tharashk House Tharashk bears the Mark of Finding. Its members are able bounty hunters and prospectors. They are known to mine for dragonshards which are quite valuable to the right buyers. Their coat of arms is the Dragonne. House Vadalis House Vadalis bears the Mark of Handling. The members of House Vadalis seem to have a bond with the animals they handle. This has allowed them to have a significant business in animal breeding. Their coat of arms is the Hippogriff. 'House Thuranni' House Thuranni bears the Mark of Shadow. Much like their Phiarlan kin, House Thuranni excels in illusion and deception. However the members of this house are more likely to follow an unsavory path. Their coat of arms is the Displacer Beast. House Tarkanan House Tarkanan bears Aberrant Marks. These marks are like none other as aberrants are seen as outcasts and monsters with unpredictable powers. Its origins came from defying the original houses when they sought to destroy aberrants. Their coat of arms is the Beholder. 3. The Cult of Orcus A secret order that worships the Demon Lord Orcus. While mostly disbanded since the Last War, pockets of followers can still be found in the far-flung regions of Khorvaire, particularly in lands east of the Mournland. Notable members included Kalarel, his lieutenant Altus, and their small group of acolytes, including Agrid. 4. The Bloodreavers This group has recently created a name for itself throughout the Nentir Vale. Lead by the ambitious Chief Krand, the Bloodreavers have taken advantage of Valenar's decentralized government and wreaked havoc on the countryside. In the past few years, the group has expanded in the slave and weapons trade. Chief Krand, however, is growing dissatisfied with such a meager legacy and plans to grow the Bloodreavers into an organization notorious throughout greater Khorvaire. To accomplish this goal, Krand sells his Bloodreavers' services to the highest bidder, with no regard to who he helps, as long as they have enough coin. His men have been employed by the likes of Kalarel, an Orcus worshiper, and his slaves have been sold to the Duergar of Thunderspire as well as the assassin's guild, the Crimson Hand. Notable members include Chief Krand, and his commanding officers, Balgron the Fat, Grom, and Zul'Rokk. ''"A band of mercenaries, slavers, and thieves, and not necessarily in that order." -- Rendil Halfmoon. 5. The Iron Circle There are many mercenary and arms-dealing groups that run rampart throughout the war-torn areas near the Mournland, but the Iron Circle stands head-and-shoulders above the rest. Not much is known about this group, which is likely due to the fact that few who have encountered members of the Iron Circle live long enough to convey any information they might have learned. This is the group responsible for the deaths of Quinn Coppercrest's family. Notable members include the late dragonborns Irontooth and Lady Nightshade. 6. The Crimson Hand An order of highly-trained assassins. Nobody knows who guides the Hand, but the group has been tied to the trafficking of slaves and magical weapons from Thunderspire Mountain to Sharn. Elite members of this order are extremely deadly, and have displayed the ability to disappear from sight and even summon their weapons from thin air. 7. The Resistance (Sharn) A small band of freedom fighters based in Sharn. Lead by a man known only as "Matthias," it is unclear what the group's motives are, although an intense distrust of the Dragonmarked Houses seems to have driven their recent raids of the lightning rail as well as a Crimson Hand training facility. Notable members include Matthias, and his commanding officers, Viera, Dagger, and Yeuu. The Paradigm Shifters have also been associated with this group. 8. The Resistance (?) A group of dragonborn shock troops that ravaged the city of Dalar and claimed countless lives including that of Prince Valerian's father. It is unclear if these soldiers are involved with Matthias's movement in any way. "For the Downtrodden!" -- Resistance rallying cry. 9. The Aurum A secret society that is known to be linked to the dragonmarked houses. Their intentions, motives, and goals are all unkown. The Resistance leader, Matthias, is currently fighting The Aurum. Category:Factions